Meet the Parents Challenge
by BookWorm77071
Summary: A response to Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills challenge. My person: Hermione Granger. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: **Hi! Well this is a response to Addicted-To-Sugar-Quill's Meet-The-Parents challenge.

Rules:

1. Must be over 500 words long (Check!)

2. No incest or cousincest please (Check!)

3. I would rather not have slash but will allow it (Check!)

4. You can't claim the same number as someone else (Check!)

5. You can claim as many numbers as you want but be realistic, only take what you will use (Check!)

6. You can change your number up to two times (Check!)

Review! Especially you, Addicted!

* * *

><p>"But what if they don't like me?" I asked. Viktor laughed.<p>

"Relax, Hermione," he said soothingly. "Of course they vill like you. You vill be fine!"

"Okay," I replied uncertainly.

He opened the door.

"Mama! Papa! We're here!" he called.

They appeared almost instantly.

Viktor was the spitting image of his father, and his mother looked rather the same too.

"Hello, Hermione," Mrs. Krum said. "It is good to finally meet you. How haff you been?"

"Good," I said. "And you?"

"Oh, fine, fine," she sighed. She didn't sound to okay.

Mr. Krum took my hand and shook it firmly. "I haff heard a lot about you."

"Oh. Well that's... nice."

They nodded and walked into what I presumed to be the dining room.

"It's going well," Viktor whispered to me.

"Oh, yeah!" I said.

This was going in the worst possible way.

I made it through the first course alive. They asked me what my parents did, what I would like to do, why, what my favorite subjects were... things like that.

But then, it was time for the next course, so of course, it was time to gather the soup bowls.

"Oh, don't worry about it, dear," Mrs. Krum said. "The house elfs vill get it."

I nodded and forced a smile. "Oh, right," I murmured. "The house elves."

"Yes... now, Hermione-"

The doorbell rang, and, frowning, Mr. and Mrs. Krum went to go get it.

"We'll be right back."

As soon as they were out of hearing range, I turned on Viktor.

"You didn't tell me you have a house elf!"

"I thought you knew!"

"How was I supposed to know!"

"Ve're an old vizarding family! All of us haff!"

"Funny, I don't remember seeing any at the Weasleys!"

"Vell-"

We heard footsteps coming, and quit arguing.

"It vos your manager, Viktor. Ve told him you vill get back to him," Mrs. Krum said.

"Now, Hermione, wot exactly does a dentist do?"

"Well, a dentist is basically a Healer for teeth," I turned and smiled at Viktor. "Like, if you break your jaw, my parents can help!"

"Oh!"

"Yes," I said, nodding. "But my parents are awfully busy, so instead of waiting there, you should probably go to the ER."

"ER?"

"Emergency room," I said. Then chuckled.

"Vot is funny?"

"Oh, nothing," I said waving my hand airily. "It's just, before I knew I was a witch, this girl Vanessa, was annoying me a lot, and picking on me and my friends, and I accidentaly made a branch break her jaw... _She_ had to go to the ER."

"Oh... vhy vos she picking on you?"

Yes, this was just going _great!_

"Oh, well..." I said. "Well, I used to have big front teeth, and my friends and I got more praises from the teachers then they did, and they didn't like that."

"Did your parents use Muggle instrumentsto fix your teeth?" Mrs. Krum said, her eyes lighting up. I made a mental note to introduce her to Mr. Weasley.

"No... see, someone tried to hit a spell at Harry, but they hit me, and my teeth grew like fangs, but then Madam Promfrey made them normal size."

"Oh... vhy vere they trying to hex Harry?"

"Oh, Harry and Draco never liked each other much."

"... oh."

He was screaming at the House Elf.

Mr. Krum was just standing there, screaming at the poor little creature, because a bit of the pie was burnt. I was horrified.

"Татко!Хърмаяни е много любители на елфите Къща, и мрази, когато хората са средни за тях!"

I wasn't to brilliant at Bulgarian, but I heard my name, house, mean, and hates.

Probably Hermione hates when people are mean to House Elves.

And I do. I couldn't stand to be in a room with someone screaming at a House Elf. So I did what I had to do.

They shouted some more and some stuff was thrown at the House Elf. Mrs. Krum shot me an apolgetic look, but I hurried out the door.

Well, _that _relationship was over.

Maybe I should talk to...

_Nah!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So... was I awful? Great? Okay? Lemme know!


End file.
